Turkish Love
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Tseng sempre esteve ao lado de Rufus, nos bons e maus momentos. Era a única constante que o loiro conhecia. Um dia a constante pode mudar. Uma garrafa de uísque, uma aposta silenciosa, uma noite de trabalho no escritório. YAOI LEMON. Rufus x Tseng.


**Disclaimer: **A Square-Enix é dona de todos os personagens usados nessa fic.

**N/A: **Muito bem... Cá estou eu escrevendo outra fic e não terminando nenhuma das que eu PRECISO terminar. Que vergonha.

Mas é por uma causa nobre.

Essa fic é um presente pra minha querida amiga Tilim-chan! E, como ela é fã de FFVII como eu (que sonho), é um shipper que eu NUNCA na minha vida pensei em escrever.

Tá... Eu assumo... Já pensei sim. Mas... Era algo que eu apenas imaginava e teorizava e nunca pensei em colocar em um papel, afinal... É yaoi.

Sim. Vocês leram certo. Yaoi. Meu primeiro Yaoi.

E de presente pra Tilim.

Acho que tenho probleminhas...

ANYWAYS!

Espero que goste Tilim-chan! Você é linda e... e... Ah, você sabe.

Rufus x Tseng.

After AC.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO<strong>**: Se você não leu a dedicatória, tudo bem, não precisa, mas devo novamente avisá-lo que esta fic é um yaoi lemon e contém cenas... Pra lá de picantes.**

**Se você não gosta deste tipo de fic, que tal procurar outra coisa para ler? :3**

**O aviso foi dado, a partir daqui é por sua conta e risco. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Turkish Love<strong>

O dia estava terminando, o que me deixava aliviado. Estava acostumado a trabalhar com os Turks, mas havia momentos em que eles me irritavam demais.

A voz estridente de Reno, a aguda de Elena, o silêncio de Rude e a profunda de Tseng. Não... Quando minha enxaqueca atacava até mesmo o silêncio patológico de Rude me deixava louco.

A única coisa que anseio neste momento é a solidão de minha casa.

- Presidente! Já terminamos por hoje?

E o silêncio. Como desejo o silêncio de meu quarto.

- Claro que terminamos, Elena. Agora podemos comemorar no Seventh Heaven.

Rude suspira com o comentário de Reno, mas dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Podemos mesmo, presidente?

Ah, os olhares brilhantes, a esperança de serem liberados do trabalho pelo fim de semana, a vontade de destruir seus sonhos e manda-los fazer hora extra.

Não vale a pena. Também quero meu momento de paz neste fim de semana.

- Claro. Estão liberados.

Um último momento de gritaria e então o silêncio merecedor. Suspiro e deito a cabeça na mesa por um momento.

O aroma de chá de limão chega até mim e sinto uma presença a minha frente.

- Não deveria se esforçar tanto, Rufus.

A voz profunda me faz abrir os olhos e me aprumar na cadeira. Solto um pequeno suspiro ao aceitar o chá.

- Estou bem Tseng. Não deveria estar com o resto dos Turks? Elena se decepcionará.

O moreno mais velho deu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros.

- Ela não liga.

Continuo observando-o por algum tempo, até que baixo o olhar para o chá a minha frente.

- Tseng...

O moreno volta seu olhar para mim e dá um meio sorriso antes de se retirar da minha sala. Não precisamos de palavras, ele sempre sabe o que fazer para me agradar.

O Turk trabalha para a Shinra desde que eu era um bebê. Pego as chaves de casa e observo o pequeno apito de animais que uso como chaveiro. Sempre.

_Já sabia andar e falar. Pouco mais de um ano e já era chamado de gênio. Vários amigos de meu pai falavam que eu seria um grande empreendedor, como ele. Meu pai ria, estava orgulhoso. Era impossível não sorrir com seu riso._

_Até mesmo meu amigo particular deu um pequeno sorriso com nossa felicidade._

_- Tseng, leve-o._

_A ordem fora tão repentina que mal percebi a resposta do moreno. Logo as portas do escritório de meu pai estavam fechadas e eu estava sozinho com _ele_._

_Dei de ombros e comecei a andar para a sala de brinquedos. Queria voltar a construir meu império._

_- Rufus-kun, não quer passear pelo jardim?_

_Volto meu olhar lentamente para o rapaz mais velho. Dou um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca e começo a andar em direção a sua mão estendida._

_- Claro, Tseng-_chan.

_O garoto sorriu. Ao contrário do que imaginava não pareceu nem um pouco chateado pelo apelido. Começamos a caminhar pelo jardim por algum tempo até que comecei a escutar um leve som de animal._

"_Estranho, meu pai não permite animais em casa."_

_E foi então que o filhote entrou em meu campo de visão. Era um pequeno animal negro de olhos verdes e porte felino. Meus olhos brilharam e sai correndo em direção ao bichano, pude escutar a leve risada de Tseng atrás de mim._

_O animal se aproximou tão curioso quanto eu e logo estávamos brincando. O moreno observava tudo de longe até que nos cansamos e nos aproximamos dele, que já nos esperava com refrescos e comida._

_Sem pensar duas vezes o abraço e fico um pouco vermelho._

_- Obrigado Tseng-chan! Ele é lindo!_

_- Fico feliz que tenha gostado Rufus-kun. Qual será o nome dele?_

_Volto meu olhar para o bichano e dou um grande sorriso, ainda vermelho._

_- Dark Nation!_

_O moreno ri e me entrega um apito para animais._

_- Mandarei fazer a coleira._

_Sorrio e volto a brincar com Dark Nation. Sempre quis um bicho de estimação._

O Turk mais velho estava sentado em sua mesa, trabalhando. E depois o workaholic sou eu. Sorrio enquanto imagino o quanto o homem é eficiente.

Tseng é um dos mais confiáveis Turks... Não. Ele é um dos mais confiáveis _amigos_ que possuo. Após a queda do meteoro, era apenas o presidente de uma companhia falida e odiada por todos, não me considerava o presidente. Éramos iguais. Amigos atrás de um mesmo objetivo.

- Rufus..?

A presença de Tseng sempre foi uma constante na minha vida, a única constante na realidade. Minha mãe sempre viveu para as festas da alta sociedade e meu pai para construir o império Shinra. Apenas Tseng...

Sento-me à sua frente em sua pequena sala e fico a observá-lo enquanto ele me encara sem entender. Dou um meio sorriso ao colocar as chaves de casa na mesa, entre nós.

- O que eu me pergunto é, por que continua trabalhando mesmo quando _mandei_ todos irem embora, se divertirem, encherem a cara e só voltarem na segunda...

O moreno sorriu e finalmente deitou a caneta sobre os papéis.

- Não me interesso por encher a cara.

Levanto uma sobrancelha enquanto o encaro.

- Não é bem essa a minha lembrança. Não foi você que acabou com duas garrafas de uísque quando terminei a faculdade?

Os olhos castanhos apenas se fecharam por um momento antes de se espreguiçar na cadeira.

- Aquilo foi uma aposta, não? E se não me engano... você perdeu a aposta.

Foi a minha vez de dar um sorriso de escárnio. Realmente perdi a aposta aquela vez, mas... Permanecemos nos encarando por algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele abre a gaveta de sua mesa e retira uma garrafa de meu uísque favorito e dois copos. _Sempre._

- E o que é isso agora? Achei que não se interessasse.

O moreno dá um pequeno sorriso enquanto me entrega o copo.

- É tudo uma questão de companhia.

Sinto um leve rubor tingir meu rosto e brindamos em silêncio. Um último raio de sol ilumina o centro da mesa, fazendo o apito brilhar e tingindo as sombras com a cor do uísque.

Se não me engano...

Sorrio enquanto conversamos sobre as pequenas amenidades do dia a dia e bebemos de nossos copos. Logo já havia uma aposta silenciosa entre nós, ver quem aguentaria mais tempo o gosto do malte, o poder do álcool, a sobriedade em um copo de uísque doze anos.

Era um alívio abandonar os últimos fios de estresse no gosto pungente do álcool, a cada gole sentia meus sentidos se tornando mais anestesiados, mas ao mesmo tempo aguçados. Era como se o véu da moralidade se levantasse e um novo mundo de possibilidades se abrisse à minha frente. _Tantas_ possibilidades...

- Já está querendo parar, Rufus-kun?

Dou um sorriso de canto de boca, o retorno ao tratamento de minha infância... Realmente acha que iria deixa-lo ganhar?

- De forma alguma, Tseng-chan, só estou começando...

Um olhar intrigado, um sorriso. Estou começando a me cansar. Levanto-me da cadeira e apoio um braço na mesa enquanto pego a garrafa com o outro. Nossos rostos tão próximos, respirações confundindo-se, um leve rubor em nossas faces.

Está prendendo sua respiração? Encontrei algo que gostaria? Também está analisando as possibilidades?

Dou um novo sorriso de canto de boca e me sento no tampo da mesa, voltando a abrir um espaço entre nossos corpos. Levo o copo, novamente cheio, aos lábios enquanto analiso as reações que minha proximidade causa em pessoa tão...

- Rufus-kun...

Sua voz está levemente embargada, pelo álcool? Seu copo vazio é esquecido quando se levanta da cadeira. Ah, a proximidade... Nunca nula, sempre presente, mas ao mesmo tempo não a que desejo.

- Assim vai acabar com todo o uísque...

Quando o mais velho deu as costas em direção à janela percebi que foi a minha vez de prender a respiração. _Sempre._

Sorri e inspirei o delicioso aroma maltado e amadeirado que deixou no ar. Até quando levaremos esse joguinho? Seria apenas...

Da janela aberta uma leve brisa brincava em seus cabelos, deixando o escritório ainda mais com seu perfume, o aroma do malte me envolvia. O doce toque do vento levantou o que restava do véu e baixei meu copo vazio ao lado do dele.

Só me restava aguardar. Aguardar pelo retorno, pelo olhar, pela constância. E com isso baixei o olhar para as chaves ainda no centro da mesa, ao lado da garrafa agora vazia.

_Sempre._

O moreno retornou e se sentou em seu lugar, lançou um olhar para a garrafa vazia e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Sempre o mesmo olhar ligeiramente decepcionado quando não é o último a beber de seu, de meu uísque. Sempre o meu sorriso de canto de boca para provoca-lo, dando a entender que o último movimento será o meu. Sempre.

Do meu lugar em cima da mesa só precisei estender a mão. Sua gravata de seda preta perfeitamente alinhada com o paletó e a camisa branca. Como eram macios ao toque, como era bom vê-los em desalinho. Puxei-o em direção a mim tornando virtual a distância entre nós.

O calor de sua respiração em minha pele, juntamente com o leve toque enregelado do vento apenas deixava a minha mente ainda mais embargada, minhas sensações mais aguçadas. Permito que meu olhar passeie pelo seu rosto, a boca entreaberta, o nariz reto, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, os profundos olhos marrons, da cor do uísque, fixos em meus lábios.

- Sempre.

Impossível impedir um último sorriso sarcástico surgir em meus lábios. Vê-lo à minha mercê me levava às alturas mais rapidamente do que o álcool jamais poderia. Sem dar-lhe mais tempo para analisar a situação encerro a mínima distância que nos separa, tomando seus lábios de forma possessiva.

O primeiro toque foi surpreendente, nunca imaginei que possuísse lábios tão macios. O gosto maltado se misturava com outro que não sabia exatamente identificar, mas o que compreendia era a falta de resposta.

Mantive os olhos fixos nos dele, safira em âmbar, não iria desistir, não iria perder. Arqueio levemente uma sobrancelha enquanto um pequeno sorriso surge em seus lábios.

Mal tive tempo de me preparar, sinto sua língua invadindo minha boca de forma quase agressiva, suas mãos se movem rapidamente, uma segurando minha nuca, puxando-me para si, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, a outra retira minha mão de suas roupas e me desequilibra sobre a mesa.

O único som além de nossas respirações descompassadas é o da garrafa se partindo de encontro ao chão.

A posição era desconfortável, as chaves e a caneta antes em cima da mesa agora se pressionavam contra minhas costas, nossas pernas se entrelaçavam e conseguia sentir, pressionando-se contra minha coxa, toda a luxúria do mais velho. O calor que se acumulava entre minhas pernas era do mais puro desejo.

Sem conseguir me conter entrego-me aos movimentos serpenteantes de sua língua contra a minha, as pequenas mordidas em meu lábio, a pequena trilha de beijos e lambidas em meu pescoço... Fecho os olhos e solto um pequeno gemido, quase inaudível.

E tão rápido como começou fui abandonado ao toque único do vento frio. Abro os olhos de imediato e posso ver os âmbares do Turk com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Tão belo indefeso assim.

Sinto todo o sangue se desviar para meu rosto em chamas. O que era isso? Este era o novo jogo? Continuo observando seus olhos até que começo a me levantar, mas sou impedido por suas mãos que prendiam as minhas.

E quem liga para um jogo idiota?

Dou um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca e lanço um olhar para seu membro que se tornara evidente em sua calça.

- Como se eu fosse o único nesta situação...

Um leve rubor tingiu a face do moreno, pude sentir quando fez menção de se afastar. Por que _diabos_ faria isso? Ao sentir minhas mãos livres seguro novamente seu paletó e aproveito para abri-lo, retomando sua atenção. Tento manter-me sério, mas posso sentir o sorriso pervertido estampado em meus lábios.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

O mais velho continuava com o olhar meio perdido, mas o brilho que só conseguia interpretar como luxúria ainda estava presente. Continuo habilmente a desfazer-me de suas roupas, o paletó já se encontrava no chão atrás dele, logo acompanhado por sua gravata. Quando comecei a abrir sua camisa pude sentir o calor de sua pele, um arrepio percorrê-la e então suas mãos, fortes, másculas e macias, interrompem meus movimentos.

- Rufus...

Lanço um olhar incrédulo para o Turk. Sempre fizera minhas vontades para somente _agora_ deixar-me na mão? Não... Isto eu não aceito. Apenas por que...

- Sim?

Mantenho-me o mais neutro possível, mas já era óbvio que não havia volta. Não deixaria que ele fugisse, nenhum de nós perderia desta vez. Minhas pernas já envolviam delicadamente sua cintura, mas de forma que ele não pudesse sair, minhas mãos esperavam apenas novo momento de liberdade para voltarem ao trabalho.

Tinha certeza de que o mesmo brilho estava presente em meu olhar. Então por quê?

- Não deveríamos...

Lentamente desvencilho-me de suas mãos, liberto suas pernas e levanto-me da mesa, abrindo espaço entre nós. O frio do vento que me envolve é o mesmo que se espelha em meu olhar, não mais luxúria, desejo, falta de pudor.

A cada passo dado o único som ouvido era do vidro se partindo sob o sapato. Dirijo-me a porta sem olhar para trás, quando estou na metade do caminho posso ouvir um suspiro e a profunda voz me prende em meus passos.

- Por que faz isso?

Lanço um olhar por sobre os ombros, frio, raivoso, distante, nada do que há um segundo demonstrava. Deparo-me com a cena mais... maravilhosa que vi até então, mas mantenho-me neutro.

O moreno com os cabelos desalinhados, a camisa meio aberta, banhado pela luz que provinha da rua era de tirar o fôlego, mas o que mais me intrigava era o olhar decepcionado.

Decepcionado? Eu estou decepcionado. O que ele esperava? Ele sabe como sou, como ajo. Não deveria esperar algo diferente disso.

- Poderia ordená-lo, mas não é isso que _desejo._

Continuamos a nos encarar por mais alguns instantes até que volto a me dirigir para a saída. Nem bem dei um passo e sinto seus braços me envolverem, seus lábios próximos à minha orelha lançavam arrepios por todo meu corpo a cada respiração. Sua voz sussurrada deixa minhas pernas bambas.

- Bastaria pedir, não?

Implorar? Eu? Nunca. E você sabe muito bem disso.

Fecho os olhos quando sinto o primeiro beijo em minha orelha, logo seus lábios entram em contato com meu pescoço e traçam caminhos vertiginosos entre lambidas e leves mordidas. Impossível impedir o gemido de prazer de deixar minha garganta.

Não preciso vê-lo para saber que está sorrindo. Não posso deixa-lo comandar a situação, posso? Enquanto o moreno continua com suas carícias em minha nuca, levo uma de minhas mãos ao seu membro entumecido e começo a massageá-lo, ainda por sobre sua calça. Não deixo de sorrir quando arranco lhe um gemido profundo.

A resposta do mais velho foi automática, logo estava prensado contra a parede. Podia sentir seu membro pressionando minhas nádegas, as mordidas ficaram mais ferozes, uma de suas mãos envolvera minha cintura e brincava com meu membro, enquanto a outra forçava meu rosto contra o seu, impedindo-me de gemer livremente.

O beijo, antes curioso, mas possessivo, agora era agressivo. Nossas línguas digladiavam-se para manter o controle em uma luta que já não importava quem sairia vitorioso.

A posição que nos encontrávamos seria perfeita se estivéssemos já despidos, mas o fato das roupas estarem presentes incomodava e nos impedia de movimentarmos livremente. Logo as investidas inocentes foram deixadas de lado para podermos nos livrar de todo aquele incômodo.

- Você não fez um bom trabalho Rufus-kun...

Ah, a provocação... Não ia deixar barato. Puxei sua camisa pela gola e antes que pudesse me impedir estávamos novamente unidos, lábios, línguas, mãos. Trabalhava hábil e impacientemente para terminar de retirá-lo do suave toque do algodão branco, enquanto sentia suas mãos lutarem para livrar-me de meu sobretudo.

Ao jogar sua camisa para o lado, apenas dei um sorriso sarcástico e segurei suas mãos entre as minhas impedindo-o de continuar sua batalha pessoal com minhas roupas. Aproximei meus lábios de seu pescoço, agora livre, e dei uma pequena mordida antes de sussurrar.

- Não sou eu que ainda estou vestido, Tseng-chan..?

O arrepio que percorreu o corpo do moreno serviu apenas para me instigar a continuar. Aproximo nossos corpos e tomo seus lábios nos meus. Possessivo, agressivo, necessitado, viciado. O Turk tenta libertar suas mãos, mas não permito, continuo segurando-as e começo a empurrá-lo para o chão.

Sento-me por cima de sua pelve e sinto o seu membro palpitar sob mim, excitando-me ainda mais. Seguro suas mãos acima de sua cabeça enquanto traço longos caminhos em seu pescoço com minha boca, por vezes com mordidas, outras com minha língua. A cada gemido perdia um pouco mais de minha sanidade.

Tomo novamente sua boca enquanto tateio o chão a procura de sua gravata, não estava disposto a deixar esta posição. Aparentemente os planos divinos eram outros. Ao encontrar a peça que procurava sinto uma mordida áspera em minha mão. Não consigo evitar um gemido de surpresa e trago gravata e mão em direção ao meu rosto para ver o que aconteceu.

O moreno me lança um olhar levemente decepcionado quando parei as carícias, mas assim que percebeu que havia algo errado se aprumou, sentando-se comigo em seu colo.

- Deixe-me ver.

O cheiro férreo do sangue nos envolveu, juntamente com malte e suor. Não me incomodava com o corte, mas o vidro definitivamente me irritou. Tudo para nos atrapalhar essa noite?

- Não é tão profundo, mas o caco ainda está aqui...

Prevendo o próximo movimento fecho os olhos e aguardo a dor. Aguda, mas rápida. Abro os olhos e deparo-me com o sorriso de Tseng. Antes de poder agradecê-lo, ele toma minha mão e beija o ferimento. A cada movimento de sua boca e língua sentia como se correntes elétricas percorressem meu braço e destrancassem uma nova possibilidade de prazer em meu corpo. Soltei longos gemidos até que o mais velho tomou a gravata e amarrou por sobre o ferimento.

- Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Rufus.

Permaneci em silêncio e apenas assenti. O moreno se levanta e me põe de pé, com a maior delicadeza que possuía foi retirando cada peça de minhas roupas. Começou pelos meus sapatos, e com um olhar brincalhão beijou cada pé depois de tirar as meias.

- Tseng...

Senti meu rosto ruborizar enquanto ele prosseguia com o ritual.

- Afinal você é o nosso presidente... O que faríamos sem você?

Ele se levantou e retirou o sobretudo, desfez o nó da gravata e começou a abrir minha camisa enquanto durante o processo dava leves beijos por todo meu rosto e pescoço. Ao terminar de retirar a camisa, jogou-a para o lado e permitiu-se ficar me observando por alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar e morder meu ombro e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- O que _eu_ faria..?

O leve toque do vento gelado em meu corpo lançava arrepios, mas nada se comparava aos movimentos de Tseng, sua fala, seu toque, seus pequenos gestos. Um último beijo, leve, carinhoso, gentil, e então o moreno se ajoelhara à minha frente e retirara o cinto que prendia minha calça em um movimento rápido. Novo rubor, novo desejo, novo sentimento.

Recebo um olhar brincalhão e então o mais velho desabotoa a última peça de roupa que poderia nos atrapalhar. A calça escorrega até o chão quase em câmera lenta e sinto suas mãos em minhas pernas, sua respiração na boxer que usava, o calor que fazia meu membro pulsar quase me enlouquecendo.

- Tseng...

Minha voz embargada, e não pelo álcool, pouco reconhecível. Não me lembrava de ter me sentido assim em outro momento, com outra pessoa... Posso sentir o pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, minha vontade de segurá-lo, de macular sua boca. O desejo pulsante beirava o insuportável.

O toque de suas mãos em minhas nádegas, a respiração quente em meu membro, já não conseguia reprimir os gemidos prazerosos que agora eram incessantes. Quando sua boca macia fez contato com a pele de meu abdome, logo no cós da boxer quase fui às alturas.

Sua língua brincava em minha pele, os dentes arranhavam e quando se prenderam no cós, puxou a boxer com calma até libertar-me do cárcere. Solto um longo e profundo suspiro meio gemido quando meu membro foi envolto pelas mãos do moreno.

- Rufus...

Ao ouvir meu nome sussurrado de forma tão voluptuosa pela profunda voz que tanto amava escutar abri os olhos e baixei o olhar até encontrar com o seu. Seus olhos possuíam um delicioso brilho feito de malícia e tentação, os lábios moldados por um sorriso vitorioso. A proximidade de seu rosto ao meu quadril não era a que eu _ansiava_, mas a cada toque de seu hálito quente em minha pele desnuda menos conseguia raciocinar. Os movimentos ritmados de suas mãos masturbando-me serviam apenas para lançar minha sanidade pela janela.

O primeiro toque de seus lábios em meu membro apenas serviram para acabar de vez com o que quer que me mantivesse senhor da situação. Se aquilo fosse um jogo teria perdido? Não... Tseng se encontrava tão absorto em desejo quanto eu. Desço minha mão até os sedosos fios negros de seus cabelos e dou um leve puxão enquanto lanço a cabeça para trás, permitindo que meus gemidos tomassem forma.

Não, mesmo que posteriormente negasse quem estava de joelhos fazendo o trabalho sujo, agora, era ele.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir vitorioso com a constatação, mas logo os movimentos do moreno eram tão ávidos, chupava com tanto vigor enquanto massageava o membro com sua língua, que os gemidos me impediam de formar qualquer linha de raciocínio. O instinto, o desejo, o prazer era o que preenchia minha mente.

Já não conseguia segurar o desejo dentro de mim, sentia que logo chegaria ao clímax e deliciava-me com imagens do mais velho maculado com meu gozo. Tão rápidas quanto foram se formando em minha mente, os movimentos do Turk se encerraram, não me permitindo entregar-me completamente à luxúria e apenas puxei seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força enquanto lhe lançava um olhar misto de decepção e avidez.

Logo o mais velho estava novamente em pé e tomava meus lábios com desejo, suas mãos percorrendo toda a pele exposta de minhas costas enquanto as minhas permaneciam em seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo e impedindo que se afastasse.

Estava começando a me cansar deste jogo de provocações. Queria gritar com todo o meu fôlego que apenas queria foder o Turk, mas sabia que se implorasse perderia, se ordenasse perderia, e meu orgulho Shinra falava mais alto. Seria ele a implorar, a ordenar, a clamar meu nome por entre gemidos.

O moreno me toma em seus braços sem libertar meus lábios de seu toque, arranhava suas costas enquanto me carregava até a mesa. Ao me sentar no tampo abre um pequeno espaço entre nós, dando-se tempo o suficiente para livrar-se de suas roupas enquanto eu jogava os copos, folhas, caneta e chaves de encontro ao piso. Sorri inocentemente ao receber o olhar incrédulo do Turk ao ouvir o som de mais vidro se quebrando. Apenas tenho pena de quem tiver que limpar este escritório amanhã.

Sem delongas estico as mãos e alcanço o corpo bronzeado à minha frente, trazendo-o de encontro ao meu, ansioso por seu toque, suas carícias, por _ele. _Envolvo seu torso com meus braços e tomo seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos traçavam caminhos que queimavam a pele em contraste com o vento, minhas apenas seguiram em direção à seda negra que era seu cabelo. Envolvendo as madeixas entre os dedos começo a puxá-lo em direção à mesa, nos deitando sobre o tampo, mas ao mesmo tempo tomando o controle da situação, colocando-o por baixo.

Quando finalmente o Turk tinha todo o torso deitado sobre a mesa, comecei a traçar caminhos com meus lábios em seu pescoço, ora com leves beijos, ora com mordidas, ora com lambidas em pontos estratégicos. A cada novo gemido do moreno as carícias tornavam-se mais intensas. Minhas mãos já passeavam por todo o abdome bem definido do mais velho e se aproximavam de seu membro pulsante.

Lanço um último olhar desafiador para meu amante antes de envolver seu membro em minhas mãos e começar a massageá-lo de forma constante, ritmada e delicada a princípio. Quando minha boca se aproximou de seu umbigo aproveitei para provoca-lo um pouco mais, tracei o contorno com beijos e com a língua e, ao impor um ritmo um pouco mais rápido à masturbação, enfiei a língua em sua cicatriz.

E foi então que recebi o primeiro indício de que havia vencido. As mãos de Tseng envolveram meus cabelos e puxavam com força ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam forçar a decida até seu membro. Não consegui impedir um sorriso de surgir em meus lábios, mas ainda não era a hora, não recebi meu prêmio.

Diminuo o ritmo novamente e recebo apenas gemidos de protesto, mas já havia decidido o que viria a seguir. Um pouco de provocação saudável, ou talvez nem tão saudável assim...

Aproximo meu rosto de seu membro, mas não o tomo. Beijo sua virilha, suas coxas, seus testículos, mas não seu pênis que latejava quente em minhas mãos.

- Rufus...

Volto a diminuir o ritmo e apenas levanto o rosto para encontrar os olhos castanhos cheios de urgência. Sinto o sorriso sarcástico começar a se formar em meus lábios antes que eu responda, mas sinto meus cabelos serem puxados com força.

- Não me faça esperar mais. Isso é...

Dou uma pequena lambida na glande enquanto ainda mantinha o ritmo devagar, pausado, _torturante_. Recebo um gemido profundo como resposta e fico feliz com a situação alcançada.

- Tortura.

Agora que implorou talvez possa ganhar alguma recompensa, não? Ainda faltam dois passos para me deixarem completamente satisfeito e consagrar-me vencedor.

Beijo a base de seu membro e, enquanto continuo a massagem, o lambo, antes de toma-lo em minha boca. A pressão em minha cabeça era tamanha que se dependesse do Turk tudo se acabaria em pouco tempo, mas não era assim que funcionava.

Comecei em um ritmo devagar, pausado, apenas para sentir seu membro em minha boca. Não podia negar que estava gostando, mas nada se comparava aos gemidos e sussurros que o moreno soltava. Passei a um ritmo constante, mais rápido, mais profundo, massageando com a língua, como recompensa os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, mais profundos, mais... rasgados.

Sabia que logo o mais velho não iria conseguir se segurar, no momento em que fiz menção em diminuir o ritmo e parar, suas mãos puxaram meus cabelos com tanta força que me segurei para não mordê-lo.

- Não ouse parar agora!

Uma ordem? Não sabe que não sou bom em obedecê-las? Sorri internamente ao tocar minha própria ereção e dar-me um pouco de prazer enquanto continuava com o ritmo intenso, ávido, sugando, mordiscando, lambendo, beijando.

Não demorou muito e lá estava o moreno chegando ao clímax, seu gozo preenchendo minha boca, o gosto amargo, pungente, mas de certa forma delicioso. É claro que não consegui fazer nada além de pegar a primeira peça de roupa que tinha por perto e me limpar.

O olhar que recebo de Tseng é meio divertido meio se desculpando, mas logo dou um sorriso e aproximo meu rosto do seu.

- Que garoto mau, se divertindo sozinho...

O moreno apenas sorri entre longas arfadas, era perceptível seu cansaço, mas ainda queria...

- A culpa foi inteiramente sua, _Presidente_.

O tratamento pelo título, já mudamos de jogo novamente? Dou um leve sorriso e apoio minha cabeça em minha mão ao deitar-me ao seu lado, a outra mão já acariciava seu rosto.

- Acha certo um _Turk_ deixar seu Presidente nesta situação?

Um olhar cúmplice, novo sorriso e o moreno já tomara minha mão, meus dedos em sua boca. Lambia cada dedo longamente, deixando um rastro de saliva, lançando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Acariciava meu membro com sua mão livre e lá estava novamente a luta pelo controle.

- Não, definitivamente não é certo.

Um último beijo, ferro, malte, álcool, amargo, doce, desejo, luxúria. Tudo se misturando naquele beijo e então o Turk se levanta, puxando-me com ele e se posiciona com as pernas levemente abertas.

O sorriso estava ali, já achava impossível tirá-lo de meus lábios, mas era exatamente isso que queria, não? O moreno completamente à minha mercê. Eu vencera em uma aposta, briga, luta em que todos sairiam vencedores.

Toco suas nádegas com carinho, logo substituído por desejo quando lhes dou uma mordida. Os dedos, ainda úmidos, se aproximam de sua abertura e com carinho e delicadeza começo a penetrá-lo. Um dedo, movimentando com delicadeza, vagar, carinho, não queria machuca-lo, ou ao menos era isso que pensava em um primeiro momento. Era impossível manter a linha de raciocínio com os gemidos rápidos, doloridos, sexys que o moreno soltava a cada movimentação.

Logo outro dedo acompanhava o primeiro, o ritmo se acelerava e ainda um terceiro se uniu àquela pequena orgia digital, cada um se movendo, massageando, preparando, ansiando por mais.

- Rufus...

O arfar, meu nome dito com tanto desejo, não era necessário mais nada. Retirei os dedos e posicionando meu membro em sua entrada começo a penetrá-lo vagarosamente, sendo prontamente surpreendido por uma investida do quadril do moreno. Apenas sabia de meu sorriso e segurei seu quadril para ter um apoio maior e poder manter o ritmo.

Movimentava-me devagar, o medo de machuca-lo ainda não totalmente esquecido em minha mente. Ele era um Turk, treinado para aguentar todo o tipo de dor, seria por isso..?

Os gemidos agora não eram apenas do mais velho, nossas vozes se confundiam a cada nova investida, a cada vez em que o ritmo era aumentado. Não aguentaria aquela situação por muito tempo, mas ainda não recebi minha recompensa.

E entre uma investida mais profunda e rápida e outra, lá veio o que eu procurava. Um arfar profundo, um gemido longo, gutural, e apenas uma palavra escapou os lábios do Turk.

- Rufus!

Aumentei ainda mais o ritmo, toda a cautela indo para o espaço. Precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele, queria, _ansiava. _Já não conseguia controlar meus movimentos, apenas percebi que me debruçava sobre seu corpo enquanto ainda estocava e comecei a massagear seu membro novamente ereto.

Quando o desejo tornou-se insuportável e sabia que logo chegaria ao clímax tive a certeza de que gozaríamos juntos. Sem pensar duas vezes continuei com as investidas rápidas e a masturba-lo, quando o ápice chegou, chegou para nós dois.

Não conseguia me segurar muito bem, minhas pernas estavam moles, assim como tinha certeza de que as dele também estariam. Dou um sorriso ao apertar-lhe as nádegas antes de me deixar cair em uma das cadeiras do escritório.

Escritório? Estava mais parecido com uma zona de guerra. O cheiro pungente de álcool, suor, sexo e sangue completamente misturados, mas não me importava, estava até gostando do novo cheiro.

O Turk se aprumou sobre a mesa e lançou-me um olhar de derreter corações. Eram tantas emoções escritas ali que já não conseguia distinguir cada uma, apenas lancei lhe um sorriso vitorioso, irônico, sabendo que ele entenderia.

Eu venci.

Não que realmente importasse.

O vento tocava nossas peles e nos deixava menos embriagados. Passado algum tempo até consegui formular um pensamento que não envolveria em jogar o moreno novamente sobre a mesa e recomeçar o jogo.

Procuro com os olhos algum sinal e o encontro assim que o moreno abre o celular. Lá estava estampado em números brancos o que ele procurava. Passara da meia noite, a brincadeira dos dois fora demorada.

Com um sorriso levanto-me e caminho até o mais velho que continuava a tentar organizar ao menos um pouco sua sala.

- Por que tinha que quebrar os copos? A garrafa não foi o suficiente?

Arqueio uma sobrancelha e logo estou exatamente à sua frente, encarando seus orbes da cor do uísque que tanto gosto.

- Ano que vem eu te dou copos novos.

Um olhar intrigado e então a compreensão. Com um sorriso irônico dou-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Feliz aniversário, Tseng.

Vejo o rubor começar a tomar a face do moreno e, ainda sorrindo, pego minhas roupas e saio da sala, deixando-o terminar a limpeza sozinho. Já entregara o seu presente mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** OMG! Consegui terminar!

Nem consigo acreditar! São 05h23min da manhã, mas eu consegui terminar o presente da Tilim-chan depois de longos dias lutando contra pequenos bloqueios, insanos devaneios, estudos para provas e alto nível de percepção moral.

É...

Tilim, sinceramente não sei o que seria deste shipper se eu não pudesse abusar das minhas duas imouto-chan fofas: Ana-chan e Kate-chan.

Devo dizer que a partir da página 10 só saiu porque a Kate me mostrou a luz!

(Lembrando que neste momento estou escrevendo a 15ª página no Word.).

Gente... Sério. Primeiro yaoi, primeira cena de sexo, really, e eu... realmente gostei.

Será que tenho futuro? *sonhadora*

Quero avisar que se eu escrever mais hentai é tudo culpa dessas três aí. Tilim, Ana e Kate. Podem brigar com elas. :3

Espero que eu tenha acertado no ponto, que tenham se divertido como eu e que tenham precisado de banhos gelados gostado como eu!

Um grande beijo a todos!

E que tal deixar uma ficwritter extremamente feliz e deixar um comentário? ;)

Faz bem pra alma, não sua, da ficwritter aqui.


End file.
